


New Hulk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Donation, Clint Becomes the hulk, Established Relationship, Fury is going to be pissed, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gives his blood to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hulk

Clint felt sore all over his body. He woke up and found Bruce sitting besides him.

Clint said, "Hi."

Bruce looked up from his book and smiled, "Hi, how do you feel ?"

Clint said, "Sore and Painful."

Bruce said, "You'll be fine soon. Clint we have to talk." Bruce looked nervous and agitated.

Clint, "Yes."

Bruce said, "You had lost a lot of blood and they had to do blood transfusion. Since your blood type is rare they had trouble finding a match so I donated blood since we have the same blood type. Clint I am so sorry."

Clint frowned and said, " Why are you apologizing, you saved my life."

Bruce said, "Yeah I did but now you have the Hulks DNA in your body."

Clint's eyes widened and he said, "Are you saying I can turn into a Hulk now ?"

Bruce nodded, "If you become angry enough. I'm sorry you got turned into a monster."

Clint said, "Bruce you saved my life. Plus this is so cool. We'll be the Hulk couple."

Bruce looked a little amused.

Clint said, "Do the others know ?"

Bruce said, "I didn't tell them."

Clint said, "Good, we'll tell them together. I can't wait to see Fury's reaction that he has another Hulk to deal with."


End file.
